


Enough

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Gauda Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

I've loved you for so long, I can't really remember a time without you. I suppose that's an odd statement, since we didn't meet until I was well past thirty. So what of all those years before there was a you in my life? Dim dreams, half-formed thoughts that have little substance are all that I recall—so powerful was the force of your presence when you arrived. How was I to know that the starry-eyed idealist who fell into my world would take over that world and fill it up so completely that there would never again be room for anything else?

You were such a fool, taking on something as impregnable as the Federation. You really thought you were going to win in spite of everything against you. Try as I might, I couldn't change your mind—stubborn to the end. No matter what the consequences—the pain, the deaths, the sacrifices—you continued on your doomed path, and I, the fool who followed, stayed right by your side. Oh, yes, there was that short time we were apart and my attempt to kill you, but those were only side tracks that changed nothing. You didn't die, and I took up my same place by your side. And the years have gone on—thirty of them, to be exact.

It doesn't really matter—ten, twenty, thirty, forty—however long in coming, the end will still arrive too soon. I wish I believed in a hereafter; it would be comforting to think we'd go on forever. I wonder if wanting something desperately enough can make it so. Well, one of these years I suppose I'll find out, one way or another. In the meantime I'll be grateful for what I have—you. It took me long enough to recognize the fact that you were all I needed to be happy, and longer still to realize that you needed to know that you were needed. Confessing my feelings was never easy for me, but you made it necessary, so I've become quite good at telling you how much I love you. And even though your cause failed and you never experienced the satisfaction of a felled enemy at your feet, neither did they. We survived and we go on, together. It is enough.


End file.
